Forgotten
by InvaderPixy
Summary: The year 2050. Zim has taken over Earth. All that is left are Irken bases...other then that it is total wasteland. The only people who can stop Zim are the people belonging to the Underground - a ground Dib himself started. But will destorying Zim be enou


Zim  
Year 2050  
  
Song "Forgotten" is by Linkin Park  
  
Chapter One  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - CELL  
  
"Gah! The Underground again has captured yet another person!" Zim cried, looking into the empty cell. "How on Irk do they do it?!"  
"I'm not sure, sir," one of his little minions replied. "At least they haven't taken anyone valuable."  
"True," he replied.  
"And at least they haven't destroyed anything."  
"True," Zim repeated.  
"And at least they haven't-"  
"Yeah, would ya shut up?!" Zim yelled. "I am so sick of you, right about now. The fact that they merely exist is what pisses me off."  
"So sorry, sir," the man replied. "I was thinking aloud."  
"You're perfectly capable of thinking inside your head. Do that from now on."  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
"AND SHUT UP WITH THE 'SIR' ALREADY, WILL YOU? WE'RE NOT IN THE NAVY!"  
"Navy?" the Irken warrior asked Zim, puzzled.  
Zim sighed. "You haven't been on Earth long enough to understand," he said and left the now empty cell, shaking his head.  
  
Zim had, long sense past, captured the Earth. He had turned it into a barren wasteland of monsters, which had been banished from Irk. He decided to give them a nice home, in hopes of them catching humans. The only safe parts were in the Irken bases, which were scattered around everywhere. But, even when you were there, you were not completely safe. You were little more then a slave, if you were lucky. If you were unlucky, you were experimented on. Not the most pleasant experiments, either. If you were a threat to any of the Irken bases, you were kept in a cell, where you, eventually, wasted away from loneliness. You were given bread and water in these Irken cells, and were not allowed to read, talk to people, watch television or do mainly anything to pass the time. Time could not be passed. There was no way to be set free. The only thing you have to look forward to is the day you would go insane and be free of the horrors surrounding you.  
Zim was no longer a blundering little Invader. Zim was fully-grown and capable of immense evil. He carried out all the horrible plans his mind formed. He was the ruler of Earth, under the Tallests' commands, of course. They, among many others, were surprised of Zim's success. Surprised and tremendously happy that they send that little, talent less kid to do a big job like that. He had more moxie then any other Invader they had produced.  
Zim was in his glory. He had captured Dr. Membrane and had brainwashed him into sharing his theories. Zim took over his home and stole all the machines.  
His archenemy, Dib, was the leader of an escape group, known as the Underground. Their meddling had cost Zim many slaves, captives and, yes, machinery. Dib was no longer a short, geeky kid. He had grown up to be a tall, handsome, much-loved man. He was a scientific genius and was rarely seen by anyone, least someone they thought was on their side spy for Zim. The only people who knew where Dib spent his time were Gaz, the vice president of the Underground (Dib was president), Max Gray (his best friend), and his long-time girlfriend, Cristin Levesque.  
Dib was hidden away somewhere beneath the Earth's crust, Zim was sure of it. Little did Dib know, but Zim had a plan for taking him out.  
And what a wondrous plan it was.  
  
UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
Dib sat in his spiny desk chair chewing on a pen. A piece of paper sat upon the desk. The room consisted of a desk, a chair, a bed and quite a few bookcases, piled with books. The room had walls made of granite - it looked like a natural cave. Dib spun around a few times, humming a harsh-sounding tune he remembered from his childhood. "What to do, what to do, what to do," he said. "He's on to us, I know it. I can feel it in my gut. Zim knows we're behind the kidnappings and he knows that I'm behind the Underground." Dib got up from his chair and slunk into the infirmary.  
"How's she doing?" He asked the nurse. She jumped. Dib was very good at slinking and often appeared when nobody expected him. He then slunk away before anyone realized he was gone. It was the only way for him to stay safe. The room was filled with twelve beds, six on each side of the room, and a desk and chair where the nurse on duty sat.  
"She's doing rather poorly," the nurse, Patricia, replied. Patricia was an older woman, very slender, full of wrinkles. "He had her starved half to death."  
Dib walked over to a form on a cot. He leaned over her, watching the rhythmic moving of her chest. Each little movement was proof that she was alive. Each little breath was hope for Dib. "Kelsey," he said, leaning over her. She didn't open her eyes.  
"Kelsey, it's me. Dib." Still no response. "I sent my men to capture you back. Everything will be fine later." Did he see her eyes flutter just then? He stared hard and decided, when she made no other movement, that he had imagined it.  
"You're going to pull through," he said. "We've missed you here. We've needed your help for quite some time. We believe we found a weak spot in Zim's security. Wake up, Kelsey, and help save the human race. Wake up and be forever known for your bravery."  
Dib turned back to Patricia. "She'll get better," he said. "She better, or we may as well die here."  
Dib started walking out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and Patricia? Make sure to send Gaz for me the second Kelsey wakes up." And, before she could blink, he was gone.  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - THRONE ROOM  
  
Zim sat in his high-backed chair and looked out the circular window in front of him. He could see the bright lights, dome-shaped buildings and, most importantly, people walking around on the ground. There was humans, all of them at least moderately skinny, very tall Irkens, well built Irken bodyguards and . . . something else. He leaned forward. The castle he, himself, built sat high above everything else, one hundred stories, the tallest building he cared to make. His office was right at the top, convenient to look out at the activities in his empire. Zim could have sworn he saw something dart in the shadows. He squinted his eyes, scanning. There! He saw it again! Something was loose in his city!  
"SMOCK!" He called. An Irken with rippling muscles came into view. "Smock," Zim said, "look out the window. Do you not see?" Zim pointed to where he saw the movement. "Watch," Zim told him.  
After a bit, a gray thing came into focus and stayed there. All of a sudden, others joined it.  
"AFTER IT!" Zim yelled. "GET ALL THE GUARDS AND FOIL WHATEVER THAT THING IS PLANNING! I BET IT'S FROM THE UNDERGROUND!" Zim shouted. The big Irken went off, yelling into a walkie-talkie.  
Zim put his arms on his knees, held his hands together and leaned his chin on them, observing. He watched as a group of soldiers flew from his empire and split up, zeroing in on the intruders from every direction. They were trapped. Zim grinned from his perch. "It is done," a voice said, coming from a walkie-talkie next to his chair. He nodded his approval and picked up the walkie-talkie.  
"Return," he said and put it down. He was about to turn it off, when he heard static.  
"Smock?" He said, speaking into the radio. "Smock, you're all static." The sound got clearer.  
"Gaz . . . Gaz I don't know where I am . . ." Static. "Dark . . . cold . . ." A burst of static that lasted quite a long time. Then an ominous: "I found it!"  
What is that? Zim thought to himself. Gaz . . . Dib's sister! Zim picked up the walkie-talkie "DIB!" He shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE INSIDE MY BASE! AND THERE'S NO ESCAPING! MY GUARDS ARE ONTO YOU ALREADY!" He threw the walkie-talkie down and yelled for guards. Nobody came.   
All that could be heard was fuzz from the walkie-talkie and frantic shouts of, "Gaz! Who was that?! Could he pick up my signals?!"  
After a few minutes of Dib's anxious questions, a new voice came on the line. "Dib SHUT UP! Of COURSE he can hear you. Now stop talking into this, he can hear every word I'm saying." The voice got a bit less kind. "ZIM! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOUR DARK DAYS ARE OVER! MY BROTHER WILL THWART YOU IN THE END, AND IF YOU KILL HIM, I'LL DO IT ON MY OWN!"   
"Stupid humans," Zim muttered to himself. Then he had a thought. All the guards were bringing the people he saw outside back in. He knew he shouldn't have sent them all! He shouldn't have panicked at the first open sign of revenge. "I," he admitted to himself, and himself only, "am a jackass." He kept the radio on, waiting to hear from Smock, Dib or Gaz again. All that he heard, though, was static.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - COMPUTER ROOM  
  
"IDIOT!" Dib said to himself. "Stupid, moron, LOSER!" He was going to get caught, he just knew it. His first adventure outside of the Underground in years, and he got himself caught. Zim knew where he was. He had to get out.  
Only problem was, the room he was in was sure to cause Zim's downfall. If only he could do something . . . like blow it up.  
Dib remembered the last time he got inside Zim's base . . . it was years ago, when Zim still wasn't much of a threat. Zim had caught him, then, too, because Dib tried to get in contact with Gaz. Oh, why hadn't he learned?! Why did he have to be so thick?! No matter, even if he was caught, it would be better to do some damage while he still can.  
Looking around for a crowbar, Dib heard a loud bang! He turned around to the other side of the long room, and saw a solitary creature standing there. A solitary small creature. A solitary, small creature that looked very familiar.  
"Dib," the thing said, "how I've waited for this moment. . . ."  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Dib screamed.  
"My, how you've grown," Zim growled in a menacing way. Dib looked around for a weapon and found a stun gun sitting carelessly on a tall computer. Dib lunged for it. Zim made no effort to stop it. "Don't try it," Zim said. "The Tallests are watching our every move. Irken science is far more advanced then yours. We can travel at the speed of light. You kill me and you'll be dead in mere minutes."  
"What are you talking about?!" Dib nearly shouted. "That's impossible! If you traveled at the speed of light, you'd be two-dimensional!"  
Zim blinked. "This is a cartoon. Of course we'd be two-dimensional. We already are two-dimensional!"  
"Oh," Dib said. He raised the gun, though. "You come near me and I'll kill you."  
"Filthy, stupid, stink human," Zim said, "you really think I leave weapons lying around?" Zim took a step toward him. Dib pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot out of it and hit Zim, who doubled up with pain.  
"Yes, I do think that," Dib said and threw the gun down. He made to run, when he noticed Zim was, indeed, not in pain, but laughing.  
Zim picked up the gun where it sat at his feet. "I doubted you'd notice the correct way to use it," Zim said. He looked at the trigger. "You see," he said, "the only one who can use this is the one who's fingerprints match the ones branded onto the gun." Zim put his fingers over the painted-on fingerprints and the gun emitted a creepy glow. Dib looked at him nervously.  
"I see you're stupid enough to believe my good acting job," Zim carried on. "I only hoped you would throw the gun somewhere near me. Good thing my calculations were correct." Zim fondled the gun for a few seconds, Dib frozen in place, wondering weather to attack or run.  
Zim turned to face him. "Say goodbye to freedom, Dib." He had waited too long. Dib turned to run and barely made it two steps before he fell to the floor, stunned. Zim whipped his hands and picked up the walkie-talkie.  
"Gaz," he said, sweetly. "If this is you, honey, time to get off the line. You know how it irritates me so when you listen to my private conversations. Smock," he said, a bit sterner. "Come to room number fifty-three. We have a captive." Zim was glad he was smart enough to give each room a code-number, in cases like this.  
"Okay," Smock said, "I'll send Jordy and his men up."  
"Good," Zim said. "We may have to make a torture chamber for this one. . . ." Zim looked down to Dib's body, totally still except for his breathing, and smiled. "Oh, yes," he said, again, "we most defiantly need a torture chamber for this one.  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - HIGH-SECURITY CELL  
  
Dib woke up in excruciating pain. His muscles were all sore, like he pulled them all while exercising. When he stood up to take a look around him, the muscles in his arms, legs, back, neck, feet, and even muscles he didn't know existed until that moment, screamed in agony. He was in a dark cell. Why? He was in his enemy's base. Who? It was dark and moist. How? He saw something written on the wall. What? He went over to look.  
"Ah, Dib," a voice rang out. He turned from the wall to see Zim. That was what happened! His mind told him. Zim! Zim's an alien! He captured you! You idiot! "You're in a cell that had held many of Earth's finest among the years I've been here. Why, you're father was once in this cell. Go look at the wall of celebrities." He gestured to the writing on the wall. Dib read.  
Professor Membrane was number one. Dib didn't need to see anymore then this. He tore his eyes away and walked to the bars separating him and Zim. "Why am I here?" he asked.  
"You're here because you think you know too much." Zim mused. "If truth be told, you don't know enough to foil me. You're defiantly the stupidest one to occupy this cell. But as you're still a threat, I've put you in the best care possible. You'll be here for a very long time, if I'm not mistaken."  
Dib blinked. "My father. . . ?"  
"Died here," Zim finished for him. "So did the richest man of his time, plus the President of the United States at the time I took over. They all shared the cell. I didn't have enough to accommodate everyone. So I put the ones begging for high-security in the same cell. It may have been a foolish move on my part . . . if I had miscalculated which I, of course, didn't. I wrote their names on the wall to keep track of who has come and gone. Sleep tight, Dib." Zim said, and walked away, leaving behind him three beefy guards, two awake, one sleeping. They obviously slept in shifts.  
Dib walked back over to the wall and ran his fingers over his father's name. The writing on the wall, Dib thought to himself. There had never been a more compatible time to mention that old saying. He was reading the fact that who was, in Dib's opinion, the smartest man on Earth, his father, had been unable to escape. His father taught him everything he knew, which wasn't enough to get away. Dib sat down in the dirt-covered floor in defeat. He looked around him. What he got was this: a floor and a view of guards. No bed, no toilet, no window, no clock, no calendar, no book to read, no nothing. Torture of the most unbearable variety. Pure and absolute boredom.  
Just looking around the room made Dib want to scream in protest. Instead he sat, thinking. Oh, Gaz, how can you get me out of this?  
  
UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
Gaz walked to Cristin's room. She knocked gently on the door. "Come in," Cristin answered, softly. Gaz pushed open the door. "Hi, Gaz!" Cristin bubbled, then caught the look on Gaz's face. "Oh no!" She screamed. "He got caught! I knew he would! I told him not to go!" She jumped to her bed and buried her face in the pillow. The sound of her sobs was barely stifled by the pillow.  
Gaz, noticing she hadn't said one word yet, sat next to Cristin and started stroking her hair. "I'm getting him out."  
"How?" Cristin wailed. "How are you going to do that?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'll do it." Gaz vowed.  
"I'm coming with you."  
"Hell no" Gaz said, looking Cristin in the eye (she picked her head up from the pillow). Cristin looked mad.  
"And why the hell not?"  
"Because you'll start crying if you see Dib half starved or possibly dead. You'd make to much noise." Gaz stood up and Cristin glared at her.  
"Well I'm sorry if I care about his well-being." She snapped. "After all, I'm his girlfriend."  
"I care about his well-being, too!" Gaz retorted. "Even if I'm only his sister." She said, sarcastically.  
Christy looked heartbroken. "How is he going to get out? Will I ever see him again?"  
"I think you'll see him sooner then you think," Gaz replied, and left the room, leaving Christy guessing.  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - HIGH-SECURITY CELL  
  
Alone in his cell, Dib sat and thought. Damn that Zim! He shouted in his mind. Damn that alien and his minions! Why didn't I stop him when I got the chance? Dib stood up, tired of doing nothing, and walked over to the bars separating him from the guards.  
"Hi," he ventured. The Irkens looked at him blankly. "My name's Dib, what's yours?"  
An Irken laughed. "We do not socialize with captives." He spit on Dib.  
Dib refused to give up. "You, yourselves, are little more then captives! All you do is sit there and watch me!"  
"Actually," the same one said, "it's rather amusing. And we'll only be here for a few weeks. We talk to each other, too," he told Dib.  
"I haven't heard you talking."  
The second Irken held up a pad of paper. Words were written in it in a language Dib couldn't read. "We communicate by writing." The Irken grinned.  
"Go to hell," Dib told them.  
"You're already there," the second one replied.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - THRONE ROOM  
  
Zim sat in the throne room, looking out over the world he now possessed. "Life," he said to no one in particular, "is good." A seemingly pile of metal stirred in the corner of the room. It stood up. Through the darkness it was impossible to tell what it was, although Zim seemed unalarmed. "Touch anything," the said to it, "and I'll throw you in the cell with Dib."  
"Dibbie!" It yelled, and walked into the light coming from the window. When it stepped into the bright light, you could see it was Gir. "I wanna go see Dibbie!" He screeched.  
"No, Gir," Zim said, sternly. "You'll just mess it up."  
"Awwwww," Gir sighed. "I miss Dib . . . is he really here?"  
"Yes!" Zim snapped. "And he was a threat to our mission from day one! It is imperative that we keep him in our clutches!"  
"I'm gonna go see him!" Gir said and toddled out of the room. Zim sighed.  
"Artificial intelligence is nothing compared to natural stupidity," he said.  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE  
  
"I'm dancing like a monkey!" Gir yelled as he danced down the hall. "Excuse me," he asked a statue of Zim, "do you know where the cells are to keep prisoners?" The stature, of course, remained silent. "Okay, thank you!" Gir yelled and waved. He took off down yet another corridor, following the instructions he dreamed up.  
"I wanna taco," he thought aloud. He looked around to the room he wandered into. It was big and filled with machinery. He looked on one of the computer monitors. There was a picture of him, Gir!  
"Oooh!" He said. The picture of him "ooohed" as well. He stood there for a while, watching the computer do just what he did, not realizing that it was a security measure. He eventually lost interest and left the room. He wandered down a few other halls until he heard faded voices down the corridor.  
"COME ON! IT WOULDN'T KILL YOU TO ANSWER ME!" A scream, a scream like one being raped and knifed.  
"DIBBIE!" he cried happily. He ran for a while until he was right in front of Dib's cell.  
Dib blinked. "You're that stupid dog thing Zim had!"  
"Hiiiiiiyyyyyeeee!" Gir said, waving.   
The guards grabbed Girs arms. "Zim called us and told us you'd be down." One of them picked him up. "Time to go back to the throne room."  
"BYE DIBBIE!" Gir screamed.  
Dib picked up his hand in shock and wiggled his fingers slightly. The guards carried Gir off.  
  
Zim was walking to the dinning room to eat. He passes Dib's cell on the way there and decided to have a quick chat. "Hello, Dib," he said, friendly-like.  
"ZIM! LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE NOW!" He screamed.  
Zim stroked his chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmmm," he said. Then he looked Dib right in the eye. "No." He turned to leave.  
Dib glared at his retreating back. But there was one thing he couldn't not do. "Zim!" he yelled.  
"What is it, Dib human?" Zim asked.  
"Ya know how back on your planet status is decided by height?"  
"Yes?" Zim asked, impatiently.  
"Did you realize that if I lived on Irk, and thank God I don't, I would have more status then you?"  
Zim whipped around, his face angry. "Being small has its advantages, too, ya know." He snapped.  
"Oh yeah?" Dib said, cockily, "like what?"  
"Like being able to fit into various spaces," Zim said, airily, and turned around to leave. Dib sneered at his retreating back.  
A song from the past entered Dibs head. He started singing quietly. "In the memory you'll find me/eyes burning up/the darkness holding my tightly/until the sun rises up."  
  
UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
"It has happened," Gaz said. She was standing on a small stage in front of thousands of Earthlings. She was in a very dramatic pose, looking like she usually did, but bathed in darkness. "Dib has been caught. He is being held in a high security cell as we speak. A number of spies have given us blueprints to his chamber. We're taking volunteer's names down for the rescue mission. See Kevin after the meeting. My brother will not stay living in that hellhole. He will we back among us soon." She paused to open her eyes menacingly. "That Zim is going to pay!"  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - HIGH-SECURITY CELL  
  
Dib found music an escape from his hell. The guards weren't quite happy with his singing, but they figured he was only going insane, which was very likely. Dib knew he may have just been losing his mind, but he tried not to think about it. "Moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs/pollution manifested in perpetual sound/the wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps behind/street lamps, chain-link and concrete/a little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats/on down the street till the wind is gone/the memory now is like the picture was then/when the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again."  
How apt the lyrics were to this old song. Dib had forgotten the name of it, and the band that sang it. Forgotten . . . the word pulled at Dib's mind. "That's the name of it!" He suddenly yelled. The Irkens rolled their eyes at each other, smiling. He was going, in their opinion. No doubt about it. The biggest Irken got up and left the room.  
He walked into Zim's throne room. "Zim!" he yelled.  
"What is it?!" Zim asked, irritated.  
"Dib. He's going insane."  
An insane smile lit Zim's face in the dark. "Good."  
  
UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
Gaz stood in the middle of the small room, wearing all black. Her normally purple hair was black as well, along with everyone else in the room. A buzz was circulating around the room, as if there were hundreds of bees in there instead of ten Underground members. Gaz walked to the middle of the room.  
"ALL RIGHT!" She yelled. Conversation ceased as every head turned to Gaz. "Greg, who has been keeping tabs of Dib from his cell, has just been freed by us. The guards say my brother is insane. There is but one guard standing there now." Her face was like a mask of hate, loathing emitting from her every pore.  
"If he truly is insane," she said, menacingly, "Those Irkens will find themselves all dead by morning, or watching Zim's bloody, mangled head but shoved on a stick by us." There were cheers. "ALL RIGHT!" She yelled. "It's two A.M.! The guard should be asleep." She opened her eyes sinisterly. "Let's roll."  
  
HEAD IRKEN BASE - HIGH-SECURITY CELL  
  
Dib sat in his cell, eyes shut, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "There's a place so dark you can't see the end/(skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend/The rain then sends dripping/an acidic question/Forcefully, the power of suggestion/Living with the eyes shut/Looking though the rust and rot/and dust/A small spot of light floods the floor/And pours over the rusted world of pretend/And these eyes ease open and it's dark again." Dib opened his eyes . . . face to face with his sister. He went to shout out, but she shoved a sock in his mouth.  
"NO, Dib," she whispered sternly. "You scream and I'll be caught. The guard is sleeping." He looked over her shoulder as one of the women she brought with her fiddled with something around his head. Indeed, the lone guard was asleep in his chair.  
Gaz helped him up and walked over to the hole in the ground. She pushed Dib down into the arms of about nine more men and women and fell down after him; clinging to the edge for a moment to pull something over the hidden hole. Once it was in place, they set off. It was a long tunnel they were in, the ceiling set so low that they had to bend down and crawl. Dib made a muffled sound through his gag, which was taped to his mouth, wound around his head many times. So that's what the woman was toying with. It would take him a good few minutes to take it out.  
"No," Gaz whispered. "We're still in Zim's stronghold." They kept crawling in the dirt tunnel. After quite awhile, Gaz stopped. Dib stopped, too, and gave her a questioning look.  
"Go past me," she whispered. He slipped past her. Gaz and her fellow workers started filling in the hole they just came out of. It was tedious work, and Dib feared the tunnel would collapse, but finally they did it. Dib turned, ready to go, but they started packing the dirt in tightly. Dib waited. They packed and packed and packed until it was perfect. Then, a man started putting more dirt over that.  
Dib used this time to take his gag off. The tape she used wrapped around his head ten times. Finally, it came off. "What are you doing?" Dib hissed. Gaz jumped and shushed him.  
"Be done in a sec," she murmured. After a half hour, they were satisfied. Gaz brushed past her brother. "Follow me," she whispered. She continued down the passageway, going this way and that, and, finally, after what must have been an hour, they were back at the base.  
Dib stepped out from the tunnel and into his home. The base erupted with cheers. He looked around to see people crying with happiness, hugging each other, waving their arms around, screaming with joy. His spirits couldn't help but lift as he was hugged, patted and admired. Dib smiled while walking through his base, wondering what these people where so excited about. If Dib wasn't there, they wouldn't be dead without him. Max would surely be just as good a leader as himself.  
Dib stopped and made small talk with people. This was the first time in many, many years he had been in a place with so many people. He almost never saw anyone. But he couldn't enjoy himself for very long. He saw Gaz signaling him from the corner of his eye. He politely excused himself and walked away from the couple he was talking to. He, someone, got over to Gaz unnoticed, moving in the shadows.  
They moved, as one, into her office. "What?" Dib asked, leaning on the wall.  
"Greg. He didn't only find out what was happening with you. He did some bugging before he was purposely caught. The Irkens are done with Earth. We are broken. We are no use to them. They are expanding. Earth is too small for Zim's army. They are planning on setting out in a month to capture the whole Milky Way galaxy. They plan to leave in less then a month."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS  
  
Dib put on his trench coat. Today was the big day. He slipped the little package into his inside pocket and kept his head high. Today was the day to save the galaxy.  
He stepped out from his room and into the giant hall he walked into the day he was rescued. People no longer had smiles on their faces. Yet they almost all looked ready. There wasn't much talking. A few people glared at Dib as he walked by. "Little asshole," one man said.  
"It's what I have to do," Dib replied.  
"But it's not worth it," he said. "It's not worth it!"  
"The galaxy will be saved!" Dib screamed. "Don't you get it?! It's no longer about just us anymore. It's about the whole freaking universe." He pushed the man aside gently and walked over to Gaz, who was standing near the entrance to the tunnel. He looked at her sadly.  
"Ready?" She asked, solemnly.  
"Ready," Dib replied, head held high.  
"What about Cristin?"  
"I saw her already. We said our goodbyes." A tear rolled down Gaz's cheek. She hugged Dib.  
"Let's go," she said, softly. The two set off down the tunnel, not talking. After a bit they reached the part where the tunnel branched out. The siblings dug at one particular area until the dirt fell away, exposing the entrance to Zim's base. They exchanged a quick glance, and headed into it together.  
"Gaz, I know we always fought while younger. I'm sorry I made you're life a living hell."  
"I'm sorry I never took your warnings about Zim seriously. I wish we stopped him when we had the chance."  
"I'm sorry I thought I was so much smarter then you."  
"I'm sorry I though you were a moron."  
"I'm sorry it has to end like this."  
"Aren't we all," not a question, but a statement. They crawled the rest of the way in silence, thinking about the task at hand. When they got to the cell, they found it unguarded and unoccupied.  
"This is a lot easier then I would have thought," Dib said. "Let's go somewhere so we can make a bit more damage if it's faulty." Gaz nodded. They headed off into the hallway, looking for a computer room or something of the sort. What they found, however, was Zim's throne room.  
It was completely vacant. They glanced at each other and Dib took the package out of his coat. They set it on the ground and started unwrapping it and working on it. All of a sudden, something in the corner moved.  
"Who's there?!" Dib yelled.  
"DIBBIE!" A voice replied, and suddenly, Gir was stuck to Dib's back.  
"Get it off, GET IT OFF!" Dib screamed. Gaz punched Gir and he flew off Dib's back.  
"Get out of here!" She screamed, and kicked him. Gir's eyes filled with tears.  
He sniffed. "Okay," Gir toddled out, pouting.  
They went back to work.  
"Okay," Gaz said in a nervous voice, "it's done. It's ready."  
"Impressing, little stink children, that you got into my lair. Too bad it's to be your final resting place."  
Gaz and Dib whipped around, to find Zim standing in the doorway, a mean-looking Gir next to him.  
"You!" Dib cried. "You won't win this time Zim, I assure you!"  
"Oh, I don't quite believe you," Zim said. "You gave me quite a shock, little Dibbie-poo, when I learned you weren't in your cell. How frightening to think you were on the loose!" He chuckled. "You won't make it far now, Dib. I have you right where I want you." Zim reached into a pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a laser gun. He turned to Gaz and shot it. She let out one scream, a scream of someone being raped or knifed, then collapsed in a heap on the ground. Dib noticed she was no longer breathing.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed, and pulled something on the package. Zim was laughing. Zim thought he had won. He was wrong.  
When Dib pulled that wire, the bomb exploded. The force of the explosion rushed throughout the United States, up to the north pole, down to Antarctica, as far west as Russia, and as far east as China. It cracked the Earths crust and got right to the center. If you were looking at the Earth from space, you would have seen it engulfed in a bright, blinding white light, before flying apart into billions and billions of little pieced. Zim's army, his base, and even all of the Underground were destroyed. Nothing was left.  
  
IRK  
  
Red was sipping on a nice drink of the blue variety when he saw the news on the computer. "Purple!" He called. "Look!" Red pointed to the computer monitor.  
"Earth!" Purple screamed. "How could this happen?! Earth was under the best control! Earth was one of our strongest bases!" The two watched in horror as little pieces of Earth flew apart, going every which way.  
The Tallests exchanged looks.  
"Well," Red said after a while, "at least we never liked Zim."  
"Yeah," Purple said. "Hey, what's the drink?"  
"I don't know," Red replied. "It's blue."  
"I know what color it is, I just want to know what it is!"  
"Well I don't know! Gosh!" Red took a long sip. "Hey look!" He said, pointing to the computer. "Those rats on that rat planet finally killed the Invader we sent there. It's open up to other small Irkens now!"   
They looked at each other. "YAY!" The Tallests remarked at the same exact time. 


End file.
